Arc Fault Circuit Interrupters (AFCI) and Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters (GFCI) are among a variety of overcurrent protection devices used for circuit protection and isolation. Arc Fault Circuit Interrupters (AFCIs) reduce fire hazards in electrical circuits by reducing the effects of high current arcing faults (parallel arcs) as well as detecting persistent low-current arcing faults (series arcs). Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters reduce the potential of electrical shock. Dual purpose AFCI/GFCI breakers are available which provide GFCI protection and AFCI protection as combination type breakers from Eaton Corporation. Both branch feeder and combination AFCIs provide conventional thermal and magnetic overcurrent protection. Both also provide high current or “parallel” arcing fault detection and fire mitigation for installed wiring and connected cords.
Loadcenters and similar devices can be configured with neutral bars that allow neutral terminal connections using neutral plug-on clips of circuit breakers.